


童“装”史蒂夫

by 6per



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6per/pseuds/6per
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼陷入了与史蒂夫争执的泥潭，这快把他搞疯了。当然，托尼•斯塔克从来不是什么好好先生，但这一次不过是因为偷吃了口那家伙的芝麻面包圈——不至于把事情搞成这样。<br/>就在他喝着热巧克力，向小辣椒抱怨这一切时，接到了娜塔莎的电话。事情有了变化——史蒂夫被不知名的射线击中了，变成了一个七岁的小孩。<br/>因为史蒂夫的突发情况，整个团队一团混乱。托尼发现自己扮演着从来就没料到过的角色：保姆和朋友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers Is A Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966323) by [LagLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LagLemon/pseuds/LagLemon). 



“他根本是个没长大的熊孩子！”托尼拿着电话大吼。雨忽然间下得更大，砸了他一身，他只好躲到人行道的屋檐下。托尼怒火中烧，他本来打算逃避这次的行动汇报，不得不去的后果是变成这样。这全都是史蒂夫的错，这几天托尼已经完全情绪失控，没事就想骂人。“好吧，更确切的说，他就是个蠢爆了的熊孩子！”  
“托尼，你简直是破口大骂。”像往常一样，他惹恼了小辣椒。  
托尼拐了个弯，冲进一家名叫“月桂树”的咖啡馆避雨。他歪着脑袋把手机夹在肩上，拿起钱包，点了最大杯的热巧克力，找了个靠窗边的座位坐下来等。他把湿透的衬衫脱下来拧了拧，没去管裤子也湿漉漉地贴着皮肤。“他当着弗瑞的面冲我大喊大叫，就为了一个他妈的芝麻圈，你能相信吗！”托尼倒在椅背上，“我干了啥呢？只不过偷咬了一口面包圈，他几乎把我的手都扭断了。为了一个芝麻面包圈，小辣椒——他几乎要杀了我，就为了一个面包圈。快告诉我，我是不是疯了。”  
“你知道他对食物特别认真。”小辣椒指责，“娜塔莎和你说过了牛排的事，这可不应该拿来开玩笑。”  
“我知道……”托尼呻吟，把手机换了个耳朵。服务员送来了几乎快漫出来热巧克力和一大块足有手掌大的饼干，估计是那50美元的小费起了作用。托尼咬了一大口饼干，舔了舔杯口的奶油，“我知道他恨我。”  
“这能怪他吗？自从你见到他以来，每周至少向我抱怨5次你有多么恨他。他有可能只是感受到了你的负能量，”小辣椒冷哼，“而且你看，我有7个会要开，因为你实在‘太忙’——我们可都知道这是个幌子。你今晚要赶飞机，记得么？我可不想又发现你误了飞机。我们已经把东京的会议改期了7次，再错过他们会气疯了。”  
“我知道，我知道。”  
“在我去开会之前，我还需要知道什么？我可没办法挽回那个芝麻圈。托尼，你需要买一个芝麻面包圈或是别的什么来道歉。来一篮迷你松饼？史蒂夫喜欢吃的，给他多买点食物。”  
“好，我去给这个粗鲁的家伙买吃的，”托尼嘀咕，拿着饼干把奶油搅进热巧克力，一口气喝了个精光，不去管牙齿甜到发痛，“你会回来吃晚饭么？”  
“不，”小辣椒叹气，“我这一周都没法回去吃饭。改天？”  
“当然，”托尼捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“Happy怎么样？”  
“他很好，我们都很好。你给罗迪打过电话么？”  
“偶尔。”  
“他马上就要结束任务回来了，不是吗？”小辣椒的声音忽然间停下来，背景里传来签字的沙沙声。“他来信说5月15号回来。”  
“哦，是吗？”托尼啃着泡满了热巧克力的饼干，这东西真不错，他考虑要不要带份外卖，“我肯定收到了备忘录。”  
“托尼！”  
“怎么，他生气又不是我的错。”托尼嘟囔，狠狠地咬了一口饼干，“是他没经过我同意就把战争机器开出去测试兜风。”  
“你说的他可以这么做。”  
“好吧，其实不可以，”托尼把剩下的饼干放回盘子里，“他应该先和我说一声。”  
“哦，亲爱的，他有说。他背着你去和弗瑞谈不是因为他是个混蛋，而是因为担心你。他担心他们会逼你太紧，让你再次受伤。他在照看你。”  
“我知道！”托尼把头埋进手掌里，“我知道他不是这个意思。”  
“那有什么问题？”小辣椒叹息，“托尼你睡过觉吗？”  
“睡过，”托尼有些慌乱地把杯子碟子从面前推开，趴在桌上闭上眼，“我睡得还不错。”  
“又撒谎，”小辣椒抱怨，“我希望你别对我说谎，要知道，我一样做恶梦。”  
“我知道。”  
“好吧——听着，如果可以，我很乐意继续聊，但是我真的得走了。去买一份面包圈，或是别的什么给史蒂夫，给罗迪打个电话和他好好谈谈，好吗？”  
“好的，老妈”托尼哼哼，仍然闭着眼。  
“……”  
“我会给史蒂夫买他的蠢面包圈，会给罗迪打电话。我都知道了。需要我去办公室签什么文件吗？”  
“不用，我都处理好了。你尽可能在上飞机前睡一觉，”小辣椒轻声说，“我知道这不容易，但是你还是试一下……”  
“我不想……”  
“我知道你不想，但你可以尝试下。就算是为了我，就几个小时。你可以让贾维斯定个时，我担心你只凭咖啡度日。”  
“我刚喝了一杯热巧克力，而且我也不觉得需要睡一觉。”托尼叹气，“我明白你的意思。回家后我会去睡一会，好么？”  
“很好，你要保重。”  
“好的，好的，你也是。帮我向Happy问好。”  
“我会转告他的，一会儿见，托尼。”  
“再见。”  
托尼挂上电话，把手机扔在桌上。他抬头看了看周围，试图辨认方向。这是个小店子，墙上挂着类似湿梦的装饰品，带着嬉皮士的迷幻色彩。到处都是水洗和扎染的东西，足以让几千件工作套装哭泣。他揉了揉额头，为什么事情总变成这样？每次他想表示友好和善意，每一次他试图做回自己，都像是在史蒂夫的屁股上咬了一口。他知道偷咬史蒂夫的面包圈是个坏主意，但他控制不了自己。他想象过史蒂夫会冲他微笑，或者会不高兴地翻白眼。但不幸的是，史蒂夫像有人把手伸进了他裤裆里一样尖叫。见他妈的鬼，不是说他不想和史蒂夫友好相处。他甚至邀请他和自己住在一起，当然他邀请了每一位复仇者，但他特别邀请了史蒂夫。他亲自去史蒂夫的小公寓里邀请他。如果不想友好相处，他根本就不会去。  
电话忽然在他面前响起来，托尼叹了口气，认出了来电号码，“怎么了？”他接起电话，没有半点寒暄的意思，娜塔莎不喜欢寒暄。  
“你最好赶快过来。”娜塔莎听起来有些慌乱，也许是沮丧，这真是很难在她身上体现的情绪。通常情况下，她总是冷静到乏味。背景音里有什么人在哭，似乎是一个孩子。娜塔莎带了个孩子？这是什么鬼？  
“出了什么事？我应该去哪？”托尼站起来，把盘子和杯子放到回收处，快步走向门口，给了挥手再见的店员一个礼貌的微笑。  
“赶紧滚回你的大厦，史塔克，马上！史蒂夫被某种不明的魔法光线枪击中，现在麻烦大了。”

 

托尼大步穿过大厅，走向病房区。他能感觉到自己全身发抖，也许是因为血糖过低——也许是听说史蒂夫出了事。肯定只是低血糖，托尼想。  
“出了什么事，贾维斯？”他飞速出了电梯，冲向大厦的康复病室。意识到整个团队都在等着他。  
“我相信您更想亲自看到事实，Sir，”贾维斯回答。  
“好吧，”托尼叹着气推开房门，走进病室。复仇者的成员在病床边围成一圈——只有在他们中的某个人受了极严重的伤时，他们才会这么干。托尼倒吸了一口气，“所以，现在怎么样？史蒂夫怎么了？”  
布鲁斯带着紧张的微笑转身，握着双手走近他，“我们刚刚才哄到他午睡，也许我们应该到外面去说。”  
“哄他……午睡？”托尼越过布鲁斯的肩，瞟了眼病床。金发的小男孩埋在五颜六色的毯子中间，瘦得像根竹杆，皮肤苍白得像是从没晒过太阳。托尼小心地看了眼床边的医疗监视器，然后再次看了看那个小男孩。“见鬼，天啦——那是——这不可能——他是史蒂夫？”  
克林特拍了拍托尼的肩，在史蒂夫的床沿坐下，“对，这就是我们无畏的队长，”他叹了口气，“布鲁斯给了做了检查，认为他7岁上下。”  
“开什么玩笑，”托尼挣扎，不停地看向史蒂夫，又看看克林特，希望这是个恶作剧。大厦里到处都是监控镜头，他们也许只是想录下他惊慌失措的样子。但是贾维斯绝对不会同意这么做的。他咬着指关节转向娜塔莎，“这只是个玩笑，对吧？”  
“不，”娜塔莎艰难地说：“他的确只有7岁。布鲁斯在你回来之前给他做了检查，测了骨密度、身高、采了血样，做了过敏性测试。史蒂夫比同龄人个子小，有点营养不良，不过很健康。他需要新衣服，还有玩具。你知道的，适合孩子的东西。你能搞定这些吧？”  
托尼皱起眉头，稍有点被冒犯，“你们觉得他会需要多少？”  
“神盾的医生认为他会慢慢恢复，”布鲁斯解释，他拉了拉史蒂夫的毯子，重新盖住小男孩的肩膀，“我不知道，我真的不知道。”  
“这可算不上一个答案。”托尼叹息，揉了揉鼻梁。  
“嗯，但是这是我能给出的最接近的答案。我只能说，这事和魔法脱不了干系。我请神盾的研究室帮了个忙，他们估测魔法至少会维持6个月，但测不出更多东西。”  
“会不会是洛基？”托尼俯身拨开史蒂夫的刘海。小男孩发出微弱的咳嗽声，把鼻子埋进枕头里，并没有醒，脸颊因为咳嗽变成了粉红色。  
“不会，”索尔低声说：“不会是洛基。我的兄弟现在还被关着，史蒂夫身上没有任何阿斯加德的魔法痕迹。我问过海姆达尔，看他是否注意到到底是谁搞的鬼，却没能得到答复。这是中庭的魔法，微弱，但效果长。我不知道我们除了等待魔法结束还能做点什么。”  
“你觉得他会恢复吗？”托尼咬着嘴唇，再次看了眼史蒂夫，“我是说，我们总不能让他就这么待着吧。大家都看过这家伙注射血清前的资料，他一直到20岁都疾病缠身。”  
“这一点上，我们很幸运。”布鲁斯指着监视器说：“我让贾维斯监视着他的状态——血液，体液化学指标，心电图——超级血清还在起作用。他很健康，虽然看起来有点虚弱。”  
“有哪个从大萧条出来的孩子会看上去就很健康。”托尼哼了声。30年代对于孩子来说，从来就不是什么好时光。史蒂夫的妈妈尽了全力保证他尽可能健康，医疗记录证明了她的努力，惊人的账单更能说明问题。托尼掏出手机，转过身去，怕惊醒了史蒂夫，“好吧，我猜我们得去买点东西。他应该穿什么尺码？童装小号？”  
“也许，如果他稍胖一点，应该能穿小号，”克林特嘟囔，“伙计，他的档案可真是没冤枉他，你看看他现在的样子。我5岁的时候就有现在的他两个大。他看起来打个喷嚏就能把自己折成两半。”  
“我可不认为他会喜欢听到你这么说，”娜塔莎揉了揉克林特的肩膀，“你觉得我们应该怎么办？”她抿着嘴，把手搭在克林特肩上，看着托尼。  
托尼挑起眉，“为什么问我？我可不是队长。”  
“是，队长是史蒂夫，而且是的，现在他正在午睡。”克林特窃笑，“我想他指定你为团队代理，取款机先生。”  
“真的？真让我受宠若惊，”托尼咧嘴一笑，“让一个你们不希望他加入复仇者的家伙做主？”  
“你是第二顺位的指挥官，史蒂夫的安全计划，记得么？”布鲁斯叉起手。  
“他真的这么干了？”托尼摇摇头，拿起手机放到耳边，“他可从来没和我说过。先放一放，让我先打个电话。”他走出门外，走到走廊尽头，不希望被别人听到。这也是他痛恨医院的原因之一，这地方根本没有隐私。此外，孩子们的确需要午睡，他可不想和一个任性的孩子一起度过这天剩下的时光。“嗨，安琪吗？我需要订一些特别的衣服，男童小号。对的，我知道。不不，我没有什么私生子，如果有我一定会告诉你的，你又不是不知道。”托尼翻了个白眼，“另外，你知道小孩子还需要什么东西么？比如说——你知道的——玩具什么的。图画书？我需要所有的这些东西——是的。”

 

托尼坐在起居室的地板上，整理面前的一排纸箱。安琪动作迅速，她知道托尼愿意为“即时送货”砸下多少钱。货物包括足够穿三个星期以上的衣服（只要史蒂夫不会在突然间长高几十公分），还有五大盒其他东西——动物毛绒玩具、儿童读物、还有绘画用品。儿童版的史蒂夫看到这些肯定会十分开心。如果是成人版的史蒂夫……也许……托尼扒了扒头发，叹了口气。  
该死的现在要怎么办？  
他看着面前的盒子们，希望他们自己长着腿，可以自动送货，这样他就不用去史蒂夫那层。史蒂夫一醒来，娜塔莎就把他带回了他自己的楼层。她让克林特在门外的沙发上盯着，等史蒂夫自己露面。在她看来，小史蒂夫吓坏了。他哭着大声叫“妈妈”，直到把嗓子都喊哑了。然后他躲在自己的卧室里，裹着毯子，不肯出来。索尔试图安抚他，但就算是他，得到的反应也不过是让史蒂夫点了点头。  
“Sir？”贾维斯忽然开口。  
“怎么？”托尼塞好最后一件衣服，注意到自己的手在发抖。他合上纸盒，深吸了一口气。  
“罗杰斯队长找你。”  
托尼勉强笑了笑，“我想你说的还是小小史蒂夫，没错吧？”  
“是的，Sir，索尔刚刚给他看了复仇者小队成员的照片。现在他已经知道自己没有危险，想见见大家。”  
“太棒了，”托尼嘀咕，“估计又会变成一场灾难。”  
“我觉得带着礼物去见队长，会让会面更顺利。”  
“你说得对。”托尼握拳。他能搞定这个——他是现在是富叔叔托尼，不是么？孩子们喜欢礼物，他没有必要紧张，一切都会好的。

 

托尼在门口晃荡，揪着自己的头发。史蒂夫警惕地盯着托尼带来的大纸箱，他以怀疑的眼光看着一切，像是只要他一不留心，就会发生什么坏事。七岁的孩子不信任地斜着眼睛看着一箱动物毛绒玩具，让托尼略感紧张。他真想拍张照片，等史蒂夫变回来后拿给他看。不过他马上想到贾维斯已经把一切都录成监控镜头里，这可比照片好多了。  
旁边的索尔注意到了托尼的不安，“别怕，托尼”他冲史蒂夫扬扬下巴。这时史蒂夫看到了箱子里的绘画工具，睁大了眼。“小男孩现在还很紧张，等他慢慢适应大厦的环境，就会放松下来。他刚醒来时看到我们这些不认识的人，不安是正常的。我肯定他会喜欢上这地方，就像喜欢他自己家一样。”  
“嗯，只要他不是个操蛋的小混蛋，”托尼耸了耸肩，“我们应该会相处得不错。”  
史蒂夫飞快地抬起头，“妈妈说我们不能讲脏话，她会用肥皂水刷你的嘴。”  
“我知道了，”托尼低笑，低头看着自己的手指甲，避免直视史蒂夫的眼睛，“所以，你觉得这些东西够了么？”  
史蒂夫皱眉，“你说什么？”  
“你还有什么别的需要么？”托尼尽量不带出挖苦人的语气，是不是每个小孩子都这么麻烦？“你会不会更喜欢别的什么东西，我是不是少买了某个玩具或是别的什么？”  
史蒂夫飞快地摇摇头，“不，不。这已经很好了。谢谢你，先生。我不能要求更多。”  
托尼耸耸肩，“没关系，你喜欢什么尽管说出来，我可是土豪。”  
“土豪？”史蒂夫歪着头，好奇地问：“这是什么意思？”  
“意思是我很有钱，”托尼解释，“抱歉我忘了你听不懂俚语。”  
“我听得懂俚语！”史蒂夫坚持，把填色书抱在胸口。  
“这没关系，史蒂夫。”  
“你没必要那么生气。”史蒂夫嘟囔，低下头看着地板。  
“谁说我生气了？”托尼哼了声，“好了，你们看，我还有一堆事要忙。再见。”他无视索尔的目光，溜进客厅。好吧，很好。他应该给史蒂夫留下好的第一印象，但是现在他又搞砸了。“再一次证明你是个混蛋，”他自言自语，“干得好，托尼，就算是儿童版的队长也不喜欢你。”  
“先生？”史蒂夫迟疑地走出房间，牢牢地抓着他的填色书。  
托尼在电梯前停下来，“怎么？”  
“我能跟着您么？”  
托尼连忙抓住就要夹到自己的电梯门，“你说什么？”  
“我能跟您一起么？”史蒂夫看着自己的脚，目光游离，“我是说，如果不麻烦的话，先生。”  
托尼走进电梯，用手挡住电梯门，“你当然可以跟着我，只要别在叫‘先生’，叫我托尼。”  
“好，”史蒂夫跑过来，溜进电梯。他看着亮闪闪电梯按钮，吃惊地睁大了眼，恨不得立刻按一下。不过他太矮了，够不着按键。托尼叹口气，弯腰把他举起来。他可真轻，举起来一点都不费劲。史蒂夫一开始有点紧张，过一会就放松下来，知道托尼不会把他摔下去。  
“这里，”托尼托着史蒂夫的屁股，填色书的硬壳角戳在他的左胸，痛得要命——但是这点小小的牺牲是值得的，史蒂夫脸上的笑容简直无价。“帮我按一下92楼，好吗？”  
史蒂夫伸手，小心翼翼地按下去，就像是担心一不小心把它按碎了。当他收回手，电梯的门关上了。他趴在托尼肩上，“我们家那栋楼的电梯按钮不是这样的。”  
“很少有地方有我们这么酷的电梯按钮。”托尼附和。史蒂夫比一小袋土豆还要轻，托尼因此饱受冲击。史蒂夫•罗杰斯——轻盈？便携？这不可能。  
电梯在停在托尼的楼层，他绕开起居室，把史蒂夫带到厨房。他把史蒂夫放在自己最喜欢的高脚椅上，确定他坐稳了，不会摔下去，这才转身找找有些什么能吃的。  
“你在干什么？”史蒂夫把填色书放在餐台上。  
“给我们弄点吃的。”托尼拖出一条白吐司，在心里暗暗想，需要让贾维斯多订一点儿童食物。“要不要来个三明治？”他抽出一把餐刀，回头问。  
史蒂夫盯着面包，像是干渴的人盯着世界上最后一杯水，“你要用这个做三明治？”  
托尼笑出声，“是啊，为什么不？这里是我的厨房，这些都是我的东西。”  
“但是，你不应该节省一点么？妈妈说我们必需认真对待我们的食物，因为他们很贵。”史蒂夫一边说，一边从口袋里掏出一盒彩色蜡笔。他缓慢而小心地打开包装盒，用指尖抚摸每一支笔。托尼微笑，就算是迷你版的史蒂夫，他还是史蒂夫。  
“现在不打仗了，小不点。”托尼打开冰箱拿出一小桶人造黄油，他皱了皱眉，史蒂夫会喜欢这种人造黄油么？这个口味会不会让他回想起食物匮乏的时代？他记起关于那个时代黄油的资料，白得像猪油一样，偶尔有些染着不真实的颜色。“嗨，你的三明治里要放啥？”他问了句，没有回头，而是让贾维斯帮他录下史蒂夫的反应，准备等史蒂夫看得不那么紧时，再来重温。  
他不知道其他人有没有对小史蒂夫说实话。娜塔莎曾提出过限制儿童版的史蒂夫接触新世界；布鲁斯持相反的意见，他认为如果不向孩子展示世界的真实情况，会造成心理伤害。托尼认同科学组成员的观点——把史蒂夫关起来，那种孤独感会让孩子恐惧到尖叫，会想从大厦里逃跑。托尼•斯塔克——肩负着引导史蒂夫•罗杰斯认识新世界的使命。真是棒极了！  
史蒂夫几乎弄断了手中的蜡笔，他飞快抬起头，“你说什么？”  
“你想在你的三明治里夹什么？”托尼重复了一遍，他扶着冰箱门，不知道里面还有多少做三明治的原料。他最后一次在这里吃饭是几天前，看起来保洁人员已经为冰箱补过货。他听到转椅子的吱吱声，扭过头准备问第三次。  
史蒂夫探出身子看着冰箱里的食物，挂在椅子边上，手臂颤抖，摇摇欲坠。托尼赶紧绕过餐台跑过去，确保男孩不会摔在餐台上撞破头。好吧，这可不是他意料内的反应。“哇哦，小家伙，”托尼抱起史蒂夫绕过餐台，把他放在冰箱前，“来，在这里选。你想要哪个？”  
史蒂夫的下巴都要掉下来了，他看了看托尼，又回头看向冰箱，有点不太确定他听到的是不是真的。  
托尼微笑着回头处理面包。真不错，他一直保证厨房里有花生黄油、花生酱、果酱；速食是最好的食物！就算小辣椒总是抱怨他在家里从来没吃过一顿正经饭。如果他没记错，冰箱里还有几盒鸡蛋。不知道史蒂夫会不会想来个煮鸡蛋，小家伙看起来需要多补充点蛋白质。  
“这些可以吗？”史蒂夫拽着托尼的裤腿。  
托尼转过头，发现史蒂夫拿着一罐花生黄油。“当然，这看起来不错。你要来点果酱配黄油么？”  
“我不知道，”史蒂夫小心翼翼地回头看了眼冰箱，“妈妈一次只用一样，我不认得其他东西。”  
托尼弯下腰，从史蒂夫手中拿起花生黄油，放在柜台上，“你喜欢什么口味？看看这里有什么你喜欢的水果么？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头。  
“草莓酱怎么样？”托尼拿起草莓酱的罐子。这种果酱他有专人负责，每周从某个法国小镇运来。费用当然不菲，但他确实喜欢这个口味。他情绪不好时曾经坐在这里，空口吃完了一整罐。  
史蒂夫读着标签，小脸皱成一团，“上面写着confiture，不是果酱。”  
托尼微笑着解释，“confiture是果酱的一种，完全由新鲜水果制成。不是果汁和水果干。”  
“哦，”史蒂夫小声说：“听起来很贵。”  
托尼耸耸肩，“相信我，绝对值这个价钱。”  
史蒂夫把罐子递给他时，手都在发抖。  
托尼把果酱放到花生黄油旁边，“你需要帮忙坐回凳子上么？”  
“不用，”史蒂夫摇头，“我可以自己来。”他走近座位边，开始往上爬。小史蒂夫微微伸着舌头，舌尖从嘴角露出来，踩着餐台上的脚踏位，借力往上爬。他脸上严肃认真的表情逗乐了托尼，这孩子在用爬珠峰的态度爬这把椅子。  
“你搞定了吗？”托尼回头继续做三明治，他问道。他拧开盖子，开始往面包上涂花生黄油，“要不要来点鸡蛋片？”  
史蒂夫没回答。  
托尼转头，发现史蒂夫正在从凳子往下滑，连忙放下黄油和黄油刀冲过去，在史蒂夫摔下来之前接住了他。史蒂夫涨红了脸，在托尼怀里愤怒地盯着面前的椅子。  
“只差一点点，”他喃喃自语。  
“没错，没错。”托尼哼哼，“寻求帮助并不丢人。”  
“我又不是婴儿！”史蒂夫双手叉在胸前。  
托尼抱着史蒂夫绕过餐桌，把他放在三明治面前的椅子上。他吁了口气，拧开草莓果酱的盖子，一边给三明治涂果酱，一边说：“我知道你不是婴儿，但是你需要更小心些。”  
“我很小心，”史蒂夫弓起身子，低下头，哭了起来。不是那种抽泣，而是泪珠止不住往下滚的痛哭。托尼已经好多年没见过人这么哭了，自从他自己不这么做之后，就再也没见过。  
这很奇怪，托尼根本没有带小孩子的经验，但他确实知道现在应该做什么。他放下果酱，伸手紧紧抱住史蒂夫，“我很了解，亲爱的，你努力试过了，这真的不容易。也许你只是不擅长和椅子打交道。”他轻抚着史蒂夫的后背，就算透过厚厚的套衫，也能感觉得到史蒂夫的脊椎和肋骨。他努力不去想史蒂夫有多瘦，他应该多喂他点食物，让他胖起来。史蒂夫绝对不应该这么瘦小，就算是现在这个年纪。  
史蒂夫呛到咳嗽，他抓着托尼的衬衫，把脸埋在里面，“我想要妈妈，”他哭道，在托尼的怀里瑟瑟发抖。  
“嗨，嗨，我知道，亲爱的，”托尼把史蒂夫抱得更紧，“对不起，你妈妈不在这里。她把你托付给我们，记得么？她有重要的工作要做。”  
“她什么时候回来？”史蒂夫抽泣着问。  
托尼觉得糟透了，因为他不得不向史蒂夫撒谎。但是他又能做什么呢？告诉孩子他妈妈已经去世了？告诉他妈妈去世之后，他在那间该死的孤儿院里长大？这只会伤透孩子的心。他了解史蒂夫的资料，知道孤儿院对于史蒂夫这样的孩子来说，可不是什么好地方。史蒂夫从来不谈论这个，别人提起时，他的脸色也很不好看，让托尼知道最好不要问。所以他只能说谎，他咬紧牙关说谎，明知道小史蒂夫有可能不相信，“我不知道，史蒂夫，我觉得她至少要出去几个月。她得到一份非常好的工作，不想失去这个机会。”  
“所以她没事？”史蒂夫拽着衬衫，抬头看着托尼。他的眼睛红红的含着泪水，苍白的面颊因为哭泣变成了粉红色。  
“她没事。”托尼揉了揉史蒂夫的头发，“她确认了我们会照顾你，记得么？我们是复仇者——如果她有什么麻烦，我们会帮她。”  
“好的，”史蒂夫慢慢点头，用袖子擦了擦鼻子，低下了头。  
“我们先来吃点东西好不好？”托尼托着史蒂夫的屁股，单手把他抱起来。他做好三明治，清理桌上的果酱、花生黄油，把罐子放回到冰箱。史蒂夫挂在他身上，头搁在托尼肩上，吸着鼻子。托尼走到咖啡桌旁，这里的椅子比较矮，更适合和孩子一起吃饭。不幸的是，他只记得关心座位的高度，忘了咖啡座靠近窗前。史蒂夫一不小心就看到窗外的城市街景，在托尼的怀中吓得发抖。他把脸埋在托尼肩上，眼泪流个不停。  
“没事的，没事的。”托尼连忙把三明治放在咖啡桌上，拍着史蒂夫的后背安慰他。他多么希望自己提前注意到这个，把窗玻璃变成不透明就不会吓到小孩子。现在可好。“贾维斯，麻烦把窗玻璃调成磨沙状态。”玻璃闪了闪，变成了模糊的灰色，窗外的风景只通过来依稀的轮廓。他坐下来，和小史蒂夫一样有点迷失。他从未想过情况会变得这么糟，史蒂夫从来没说过关于城市变迁的事，所以托尼根本没想到，它已经变了这么多，变得面目全非。好吧，也许到处都是摩天大楼和玻璃幕墙，但至少不像东京那些城市一样，充满了广告牌和霓虹灯。他紧紧抱住史蒂夫，希望能淡化小家伙的惊吓，直到孩子推开他。  
“那些是真的吗？”史蒂夫抽泣着，他环顾整个屋子，盯着模糊的沙玻璃，咬着下嘴唇问。  
“是真的。”托尼继续轻拍着史蒂夫的背，“对不起，我不该吓到你。”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，把注意力转身面前的三明治，“我没事。”  
托尼很想说“撒谎”，但他抑制住自己。他看向自己的三明治，很庆幸自己最少把三明治切成了四份块。他拿起一块正准备咬一口，发现史蒂夫双手交握，闭着双眼，喃喃低语。  
噢，托尼意识到史蒂夫正在祈祷。他看着史蒂夫，想着是不是应该把自己手中的三明治放回去。他的父母从来没教过他这种事，霍华德认为这只是浪费进间——作为一个科学家，他认为应该更好地教孩子认识世界，不要去相信一个看不见的统治世界的神。这是托尼难得的认同霍华德的事情之一。  
史蒂夫并没受过霍华德的教育，他继续他的祈祷词，声音低得几乎听不见。等到完成祷言，他偷偷睁开一只眼仰望着托尼，“你不祈祷吗？”  
托尼撅起嘴，他要怎么回答？继续对史蒂夫撒谎？  
“你又不用大声说，”史蒂夫看着自己的盘子，“无论在哪里他都能听到。”  
“这个……噢……”托尼低头，“这很好。”  
“你……不信神？”史蒂夫的语气里没有任何指责的意思。  
托尼摇摇头，“是的，我不信神。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我相信证据——对于人，对于未来，我想我不喜欢人们不能对自己的行为负责。”托尼拿起一块三明治塞进嘴里，希望花生黄油会堵住自己的嘴。  
史蒂夫拿起自己的三明治，慢慢咬了一口，“妈妈说人们可以相信他们想相信的东西。我们不能用这个来判定他们。这是神的工作。”  
“这很公平。”  
史蒂夫小心地吃掉三明治最外面的边，然后才开始吃带馅的部分。他咬了一口馅，张开嘴抬头看着托尼，“哇，这真的很好吃。”  
“对的！”  
“你是不是总吃这个？”  
“有时候是，”托尼耸耸肩，开始吃另一小块，“你一般午饭吃什么？”  
史蒂夫已经吃完了一小块，伸手拿第二个1/4，“有些时候是土豆和白菜，有些时候是猪油配面包。大多数时候妈妈都没有时间做饭。因为我的病，她不得不做很多工作。”他垂下头，没有碰手中的三明治，“我真希望自己不要生病，我讨厌医院——我不喜欢妈妈不得不为了我花这么多钱。”  
托尼真希望他能告诉史蒂夫，现在情况不一样了，看病对于普通家庭来不再是大负担。但是这依然是谎言，生活在贫困线下的人大多没有能力购买健康保险——见鬼，好多贫困线以上的人也负担不起。这就是他每年给玛丽亚•史塔克基金会捐钱的原因。“是啊，医药费很贵，”托尼舔了舔手指上的果酱，“但我可以保证，她并不介意。因为她是那么爱你，对吧？”  
史蒂夫点点头，这才开始吃手中的三明治。  
“比起钱来，她更担心你的健康。”托尼拿起自己的最后一块三明治，靠在椅子上，看着史蒂夫小心翼翼地吃他的份。他觉得自己会在史蒂夫拿第三块之前吃完。  
史蒂夫注意到了托尼的视线。他忽然变得十分安静，带着奇怪的表情瞪着托尼。这稍有点吓人，实际上，刚刚他还是个甜心，不到一分钟，就像是突然间按下了转换开关，变成了另一个人。托尼觉得，如果他胆敢把手伸向史蒂夫的食物，他一定会咬他。“什么？”史蒂夫低声说。  
“我没说话，小不点”托尼打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。他中饭后很难保持清醒，习惯随便找个地方小睡一下。这也是小辣椒从来不安排午间会议的原因。  
“你……还饿吗？”史蒂夫小心地问。  
托尼睁开眼，“哦，不。史蒂夫，”他迷迷糊糊地咕哝，“你吃你的。我饿的话会弄点别的来吃，这里有的是食物。”  
这个回答让史蒂夫放松下来，他继续吃他的三明治，这一次快了很多。咬到花生酱最厚的地方时，史蒂夫突然说：“他们如果觉得饿，会拿走我的食物。”  
托尼慢慢转过头，他担心自己动作太快，会吓到史蒂夫。他的第一反应是问问史蒂夫谁是抢他食物的混蛋，随后想到那些人都已经死了，他已经没办法再去揍他们一顿。  
“我讨厌他们拿走我的食物，上次我打了乔伊一拳，结果取伤了自己的手——我做错了吗？”史蒂夫盯着自己的三明治问。  
“才不是，我可不认为你有什么错。如果我可以，也想揍他一拳。”  
史蒂夫的笑容一下子亮起来，“妈妈也这么说。”  
托尼回了他一个笑容，“你妈妈真机智。”  
史蒂夫点头，咬了一大口三明治，“我不喜欢有人欺负人。”  
“我也是。”  
“巴基有时候会把他的食物分给我，”史蒂夫舔掉手指上的一块草莓酱，“他是我最好的朋友。他陪我去图书馆，尽管他不怎么喜欢。我喜欢看书——我尽可能多读一点，因为如果我病了，妈妈就不让我出门。我们可以去找巴基吗？”  
托尼叹气，他担心了一早上类似这样的问题。“巴基现在不在美国，小不点。”他小心措辞，你要怎么和一个孩子说他的朋友已经死了呢？“他的父母去海外工作了。”  
“噢，”史蒂夫看起来大受打击，他死死地盯着自己的盘子。  
托尼艰难地吞了口唾沫，天啦，为什么是他来回答这种问题？成年的史蒂夫恨他就够了，这样小史蒂夫也会恨他。现在他正在一层层剥掉小史蒂夫的希望，史蒂夫不该经受这些。但他能做什么呢？告诉他他的家人和朋友都已经死了？看着他的眼睛告诉他，他已经错过了一个时代？  
“你觉得我给他写信的话，他父母会生气吗？”史蒂夫的声音听起来让人心碎，托尼真想过去抱住他。  
“当然不会，”托尼微笑着说：“他收到你的信肯定会很高兴。就是不知道他会不会很快回信。”  
“没关系，”史蒂夫摇了摇黏糊糊的手指，“我可以等，这没关系。”他站起来，夹紧腿。  
“去洗手间？”  
史蒂夫飞快地点头，“你能带我去么？”  
“哦……好的。”托尼领着史蒂夫走向浴室，笑着看着他以三倍速跟在背后。“要知道，你可以早点说你要上洗手间。”  
“我不喜欢索尔带我去的洗手间，”史蒂夫皱着眉，“它太大了。”  
“哦，好吧。我得警告你，”托尼推浴室的门，“这一间也很大。”  
史蒂夫滑了一下，撞到托尼腿上。他看着托尼进了浴室，大声呼吸。对于托尼来说，他的浴室不算怎么大。没错，这里有独立的浴缸和淋浴，但都只大到可以容纳两个人，不是那种可以开狂欢派对的地方。所有的地方都亮闪闪的，装点着锃亮的银色和白色的大理石。这是间标准浴室，但是看史蒂夫的表情，这简直是世界上最可怕的地方。  
史蒂夫并紧膝盖，手放在裤子上，“我不要上厕所了。”  
托尼扬起眉，“我可不这么想。”他轻笑着走进卫生间，耐心等待史蒂夫跟进来，“来吧，它们不会咬你。”  
史蒂夫拖拖拉拉地走进来，托尼倒退着把他引到马桶边。  
“这里，”托尼掀起马桶盖，“我想你认得这个。”  
史蒂夫点点头，冲到托尼旁边，把裤子拽开。托尼扶着他的肩，礼貌地把头扭向另一个方向。直到冲马桶的声音响起。  
在史蒂夫拉好他的裤子时，托尼走到洗脸台前，打开水龙头，试了试水温。“好了，小不点，首先你要记住，大楼里的所有洗手间，都没有什么东西会伤害你。知道不？”  
史蒂夫晃到托尼身边，抬头看着洗脸台，他差了几英寸，够不到。史蒂夫踮起脚，努力去够水。托尼看了一会，发现没人帮忙史蒂夫洗不了手，而史蒂夫噘着嘴没有半点求助的意思。他叹了口气，弯腰把孩子抱起来，放到洗脸台上，让他自己喷一点洗手液。  
史蒂夫玩着手上的泡沫，“这东西真好闻。”他把满是泡沫的手伸到鼻子边，深深地嗅了一下，然后打了个喷嚏，喷到托尼身上。  
“比肥皂好多了，对吧？”托尼靠在洗脸台上，笑着擦掉脖子上的泡沫。他高兴地看着史蒂夫冲干净手上的泡沫，很容易就接受了这一切。前面的事让他担心史蒂夫的恐惧会再来一次，毕竟虽然那个时代有洗手间，但是长成这样的洗手间可不常见。巨型莲蓬头是近来才有的东西，当年的普通家庭往往只有一根水管，他们多半使用浴帘，而不是玻璃门来隔开水花。从史蒂夫的年代到现在，改变了很多。  
托尼从背后抓起一条靛蓝色的毛巾递给他，“来用这个。”  
史蒂夫拍着擦干了他的手，“这个洗手间是公用的吗？”  
“不，”托尼把史蒂夫抱到地上，“这一层都是我的。”  
“哇，好酷！”  
“可不是。”  
“你一个人住？”  
“大部分时间，是的。有时也有人和我一起住。”  
“你有很多朋友？”  
“有几个，”托尼带着史蒂夫走出浴室，“对了，你已经见过贾维斯了？”  
史蒂夫点头，跟着托尼回到起居室。“那位吓人的女士和我说过他。他住在天花板里？对吗？”他跳上沙发，倚着靠垫和扶手背，缩在一角。  
“哦，你也可以这么说。他是个AI——你知道AI么？”托尼面对着史蒂夫坐在他旁边，在沙发上盘起腿。  
“什么是AI？”  
“嗯，就是人工智能，人们做的用来模仿人类的东西，由数字和程序设计出来。有人和你说过计算机么？”  
“没，”史蒂夫摇头，“和数学差不多？妈妈给我买过一只算盘，但丹尼尔拿去玩的时候把它拆开了，珠子都掉了。计算机和算盘差不多？”  
托尼笑了笑，“嗯，它就像数学，虽然比算盘复杂多了。人们用计算机来干各种不同的工作。一开始只是为了计算更容易，这样人们可以更专注的工作。人们输入变量，各种数字，比如说工资，然后你就能算出一个人每小时挣多少钱。这样能听懂么？”  
“嗯，我看过巴克•罗杰斯，他有台机器能干这种事。计算机还能干啥？你说他们能做各种不同的事。他们会读心术？”史蒂夫兴奋地问：“他们会自己移动么？可以帮人做事？”  
“哈哈，他们不会读心术，尽管贾维斯几乎可以做到。是的，他们可以帮人做事，不过绝大多数不能自己移动。而且，几乎没有哪个能和贾维斯一样聪明。如果贾维斯想的话，我可以为他造一个身体，不过他好像不喜欢这个主意。”  
“为什么？”  
“我觉得他更喜欢无所不在。”托尼笑着说。  
“无所……？”  
“无所不在，就是可以存在在任何地方——看到一切。”  
“哇，所有的AI都这样么？”  
“当然不是。只有贾维斯这么聪明，他可是我亲手造的。”  
史蒂夫看起来很震惊，“真的？”  
“当然是真的。”  
“计算机还能做啥？”  
“你可以在上面看书，你可以把整个图书馆都放进一台计算机。你可以听音乐，看电影，玩游戏。”他笑着看到史蒂夫的眼睛越睁越大，“别担心，他们很容易用。”他拍了拍史蒂夫的头，“我会教你怎么用。我给你拿一台平板电脑。”  
“Sir？”贾维斯打断他。史蒂夫吓得跳了起来，他睁大眼睛望向声音的方向，发现什么都没有时飞快地钻到托尼怀里。  
“没事，没事，史蒂夫，”托尼安抚在他腿上发抖的孩子，“这是贾维斯，记得么？我们刚刚正在说。”  
史蒂夫抬起头，羞怯地说：“对不起，我忘了。”  
“没关系，贾维斯不会计较的——对么？贾维斯。”  
“对的，Sir。很高兴见到你，罗杰斯主人。抱歉打扰了，波茨女士在线要与您通话。显然您错过了你的航班。”  
“我的航班？”托尼皱眉，“什么航班？我哪来的航班？”  
“波茨女士上次与您通话时和您确认过，”贾维斯提醒，“我记得她对您说在上飞机前睡一会。”  
托尼呻吟，“哦，狗屎。”他挣扎着站起来，抱起史蒂夫，“狗屎，狗屎，狗屎！别学这个词。”  
“我认得狗屎这个词。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，挂在托尼的手臂上，“你要干什么？”  
托尼走进电梯，“我送你下楼，然后冲回来打包行李，在小辣椒剥了我的皮之前，去赶我的私人飞机。”  
“她真的会这么做？”史蒂夫倒挂在托尼肩上。  
“哦，不会，她不是真的要剥了我的皮——但是她会用文书工作淹没我，让我签字签到死。”托尼叹气。他们到了史蒂夫的楼层，托尼把格格笑着的小男孩交给索尔，“是你的了。”  
索尔窃笑接过史蒂夫，“看，我说对了吧。”他揉乱史蒂夫的头发。  
“可不是。”托尼走回电梯。  
“托尼？”史蒂夫困惑地喊。  
托尼再次走出来，摸顺了史蒂夫的头发，掐了掐他的脸，“我必须得走了，至少一星期都回不来。不过如果你想和我说话，只要告诉贾维斯，他就会帮你接通我的电话，不管什么时候都可以。”  
“你确定？”史蒂夫拽着托尼的袖子，“妈妈说别人在工作时，我不能打扰。”  
“真的，小不点。”托尼轻轻刮了刮史蒂夫的鼻子，“我很确定。任何时候你都能给我打电话。表现好一点。”  
“我会的。”史蒂夫回答。“你去哪儿？”  
“日本，”托尼走回电梯，“我应该去那边检查工厂，”他按下自己的楼层，“祝我好运。”


	2. 第2章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 商务行程结束后，托尼开始规划未来。

托尼到东京的第二天,史蒂夫在就给他打了电话。托尼惊奇地发现，小家伙非常渴望与他聊天。如果没有克林特拦着，史蒂夫会每小时都给他打电话。托尼暗暗提醒自己，应该为克林特再研发些好箭头。他本以为自己会因为不断打断工作的电话感到恼火；好吧，的确有那么一点；但知道家里有人在热切地等着你，更多的是甜蜜。  
第二天，他就已经筋疲力尽。工作冗长而且乏味，他甚至连离开工厂吃顿午饭的时间都没有。他参加会议，视察工厂，抓住每一丝闲暇和员工通话，确保他们了解清洁能源应该知道的的每一件事。他做每一件事都要查三遍——不是因为不信任员工，而是需要确保自己给出的每一个参数都正确。建第一个工厂时他没注意到这些。但这已经是他今年的第九个工厂，他已经充分了解如果自己没尽职会发生什么。  
回到旅馆已经是半夜，他又累又饿，倒在床上准备先睡个好觉，让饥饿的胃先等等，明天再说。  
真不幸，就在他快睡着的时候，他的平板电脑响了起来。  
托尼叹息，在黑暗的房间里摸索到平板电脑，竖起来架在枕头上。他累得实在是不想坐起来。“贾维斯，什么事？”  
“罗杰斯主人来电，”贾维斯的声音从平板的另一边传来，“我已经提醒他这边是什么时间，但是他太兴奋了，根本听不到。”  
“太棒了，”托尼呻吟着说：“把电话接进来。”  
史蒂夫的脸出现在屏幕上，他坐得离他的平板太近了，托尼只能看到他的左眼和小半边脸。托尼轻笑，扒了扒起结的头发，“嗨，史蒂夫。”他打了个哈欠，眼睛几乎睁不开，“什么事，小家伙？”  
“托尼？”  
“你得把平板放远一点，我现在只能看到你的一只眼睛。这眼睛很漂亮，但我更想好好看看完整的你。”  
“噢，”史蒂夫开始移动摄像头，按照贾维斯的说明，把平板放到正确位置。他有点尴尬地说：“对不起，我忘了这个。”  
“没关系，”托尼问：“你今天过得怎么样？”  
“我们看了彩色电影！”史蒂夫大声说，笑容咧到了耳边。“克林特还带我看了一个3D的，我们吃冰淇淋当早餐！”  
“你们吃冰淇淋当早餐？”托尼捂住脸，“我希望你午饭能吃点更健康的食物。嗯，需要我提一点理智的建议么？”  
“娜塔莎女士说，我们要吃热狗和土豆沙拉。”史蒂夫说：“她说如果我表现好，一会我们可以去公园散步。  
“听起来很不错。”  
“对！她还帮我在你的图书馆里找到了一些书。你家的书真多，你知道么？”史蒂夫掏出一本书，举起来让托尼能看到它。这是本棉绒兔，托尼小时候最喜欢的书之一。这一本是去年圣诞节罗迪送给他的礼物。  
“这是本好书，你觉得怎么样？”托尼问。  
“我喜欢这个。我已经看过一遍了，但是想再看一遍。”史蒂夫放下书，“谁是罗迪？这上面写着，‘给托尼，罗迪赠’。”  
“罗迪是我的好朋友詹姆斯•罗兹。这是他送我的圣诞礼物。”  
“噢，他也喜欢这本书？”  
“当然，”托尼又打了个哈欠，终于意识到自己还穿着鞋，连忙踢掉它们，打扫卫生的人明天会恨不得杀了他。“是啊，他喜欢这本书。他还有一本《柳林风声》，他觉得那个很好笑。”  
“我已经看了那一本。”史蒂夫说：“克林特说等你回来，要让你给我读《红墙》。”  
“他真的那么说？”托尼笑着解开领带。  
“他今天把店里所有的这套书都买了下来，”史蒂夫四处张望，好像这是个天大的秘密，“他花了250美元！”  
“耶，”托尼昏昏欲睡地点了点头，“这个等系列有22本，小不点。我不会为这个价钱惊讶。”  
“妈妈一年也挣不了那么多钱。”史蒂夫压低声音，眼睛里写满惊恐，“他怎么能付得起这个？我觉得他连工作都没有。”  
“这没关系，”托尼揉了揉眼睛，“他是复仇者的一员，这就是他的工作，而且我们现在挣的钱比以前多多了。另外，他是不是用我给他的那张黑色塑料卡付的帐？”  
史蒂夫郑重地点了点头。  
“那就没问题了，显然是我在买单。”  
“你花钱？”史蒂夫看起来很伤心。  
“史蒂夫，亲爱的——你真可爱——这没问题。我很有钱，记得么？就算买一座小岛给送给你也没有任何问题。”  
“你真的办得到？”史蒂夫显然不太相信，他撅起嘴，翻弄着膝上的书。  
“我办得到，”托尼打了个哈欠，“我当然办得到。所以，认真的，别担心这个好吗？我的银行帐户没有任何问题，没有人会流落街头，我保证。”  
“托尼？”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，移开视线，不直视镜头，“现在是哪一年？”  
托尼真希望自己已经睡着，没听到这个问题。“哪一年？”他嗓子发干。哦，天啦，为什么其他人不解释一下这些？  
“娜塔莎女士说我得等到你回来再讨论这个问题。”史蒂夫仍然不敢看镜头，“我不明白。”  
“我也希望能现在讨论，”托尼叹气，伸手抹了抹胡子上的甜甜圈屑，“不过如果娜塔莎说要等我回去，那就只好等我回去再说。你可以等么？”  
“我想是的，”  
“你害怕吗？”  
“有一点。”  
“这很正常，”托尼希望自己能飞回大厦，把孩子抱在怀里；而不是像现在这样无能无力。他可以给这孩子成千上万个拥抱，天啦，他们要怎么和他说巴基的事？要怎么告诉他他妈妈的事？怎么解释现在是2013年？为什么他要撒谎，为什么不闭紧自己的嘴。  
“托尼？”  
“嗯？”  
“是不是妈妈和巴基出了什么事？他们……”  
托尼低下头，看着床沿，“史蒂夫……”  
“他们不会回来了看我了，是吗？”史蒂夫抽泣。  
“我们现在不能说，记得吗？”  
“好的，”史蒂夫咬着下嘴唇抬起头，眼睛里满是泪花，“我知道我不能问，但是你会回来的，对吧？”  
“当然！”托尼强迫自己坐起来，把平板举到与肩同高，给了史蒂夫一个最郑重的笑容，“我会在一周内回去——真的，不多待一天。如果他们要我多待，我会让他们滚远点。”  
“你保证？”史蒂夫的下唇在发抖。  
“我保证，甜心，”托尼说：“我发誓我会在一周内回去，然后我们说明白所有的事。”  
“那好。”  
“史蒂夫，吃饭了！”就算隔着一个地球，托尼也能听得出克林特的声音。他看到史蒂夫努力收回泪水，做出一个勇敢的表情，努力展开眉头。史蒂夫装出欢快的表情冲克林特微笑；克林特似乎没注意到有什么不对劲。  
克林特把脸伸到镜头前面，看着托尼，而不是史蒂夫。他眯起眼，笑着说：“哦，伙什，你看起来像一坨屎。”  
“你每天工作13小时试试，”他试图给克林特一个中指，意识到准备做什么之后僵了一会，用一个白眼代替，“我想你表现得不错，克林特。”  
“当然，”克林特笑着点头，捞起平板电脑站起来。托尼听到史蒂夫说“嗨！”但是看不到那个小家伙了。“所以盐矿的事怎么样？你真的在工作？或者只是想再买一台自动贩售机？”  
托尼哼了一声，“我当然在工作，我真不想现在还醒着。自动贩售机的事只发生了一次，我不知道你为什么念念不忘。”  
“它卖内裤，斯塔克，我怎么能忘记它。”  
“我发现的时候就把它们从清单里去掉了！这是预装的商品，我又不知道。”  
“哦，哦。”  
“好吧，哦。娜塔莎觉得这个很好玩。”托尼嘟囔。  
“她笑了，并不表示她喜欢这个。”克林特偷笑，“顺便告诉你，我现在还留着两条。”  
“你开玩笑？你买了两条？？”  
“根本就无法拒绝，那上面印满了小小的心，”克林特耸耸肩，“而且它们非常舒适。”  
“哦，天啦，”托尼呻吟，把脸埋在毯子里，“我可不想知道这个。”  
“你想知道的。”  
“才不想！”  
“好吧，你已经知道了，自己处理吧。”  
“你看，就像我多么喜欢看现在的年青人变得堕落一样，我能私下和你说两句么？”  
克林特往下看了看，“嗨，伙计，去厨房给自己拿个热狗。”  
“这很粗鲁！”史蒂夫的声音有些模糊。  
“我知道这么粗鲁，我就是个粗鲁的人。为什么你要顺着我的腿往上爬？”  
“因为我要和托尼说话。”史蒂夫抱怨。  
“我得单独和托尼聊聊——所以，走开一会，去，拿个热狗——告诉你，他们很好吃。我发誓，我完全没碰过他们，以童子军的荣誉发誓。”  
“你才不是童子军，”史蒂夫气呼呼地说：“童子军从不说谎。”  
“你怎么知道？你是童子军吗？”  
“不是。”  
“看，你没法证明他们不说谎。如果你不想去吃热狗，我会告诉索尔让他全都吃掉，他会很乐意这么做。”  
“不！我会去！”  
“嗨，别这么说。”托尼崩紧了神经。  
“别说什么？”克林特看向镜头，“好了，我们可以好好说话了，他已经走了。告诉你，一提吃的那孩子就跑得飞快。”  
“别说其他人会吃掉他的食物。”托尼压低声音，“他会当真。”  
克林特扬眉，“你开什么玩笑。”  
“很不幸，真的。他曾经有些‘朋友’会抢走他的食物。”  
克林特瞪大眼睛，“你他妈在逗我。”  
“没有，”托尼叹气，“我也希望只是在逗你。”  
“给我名单，托尼，我要那些人的名字。那些混蛋！”克林特的表情像要杀人。  
“没有名单，克林特，你想想。如果他们还活着，现在肯定都待在养老院——还有啥会比这更差呢。我也想给他们点教训，但是这对老家伙们没半点作用。”托尼点了点他的平板，锁定其他频道。史蒂夫正在别的设备上试图恢复通话。“你看，我们有个大麻烦。”  
克林特坐下来，叹了口气，“出了什么事？”  
“史蒂夫问我现在是哪一年。”  
“噢，见鬼！他已经？”克林特呻吟着说：“我以为还得有几个星期他才会搞明白这个。他才7岁……怎么这么快就意识到年份不对？这个年纪的孩子不是应该，天天喝牛奶，吃奧利奥，搞不定每周计划么。”  
“他说某位弓箭手带他去了书店，花了一大笔钱买了很多超棒的书。然后话题跳到了弓箭手会不会负债累累。愚蠢的我解释说，现在这个时代，200刀并不多。”  
“娜塔莎会不高兴。”  
“是啊。不过她啥时对我做的事高兴过？我又没办法让时间倒流，也不能把这么多年带来的变更擦除。我能怎么办呢？把7岁的小家伙锁在我的大厦里？”  
“这个可以有，让贾维斯锁上所有的门——他可以的，就像他的过去那样。如果他总是待在室内，”克林特嗤之以鼻，“他不可能看出差别。”  
“听上去不错。可是现在的他并没有卧病在床，我不觉得他会喜欢被关起来。如果我们把他关在自己的楼层，他会疯掉。”托尼摇头，“你能不能和娜塔莎还有其他家伙讨论一下？我不知道要怎么和他说，现在我太累了。”  
“好吧，好吧，”克林特抱怨，“天啊，为啥他这么聪明？”  
“我想罗杰斯夫人教不出蠢孩子。”托尼打哈欠，“就这样吧，我们明天再说。我累坏了。”  
“很好。还有哪些事是不能对那孩子说的？”克林特赶紧问。  
“嗯，最好不要谈论他妈妈和巴基不在，也许可以告诉他们被关起来了什么的。我们能假装他们是间谍吗？他会相信么？”  
“嗯，他才7岁……如果我们准备一下，他会买账的。”  
“我不知道哪里做错了，让孩子觉得他们不会回来看他了……”托尼做了个鬼脸，“为啥我不直接告诉他，他们在博卡拉顿做特工？”  
“哦，”克林特叹息，“干得好，斯塔克，你又搞砸了。”  
“谢谢，麻烦添油加醋，再来点啥。”  
“我会的，”克林特嘟囔，冲着他合掌说：“好吧，去睡你的美容觉。我看看我能做什么。”  
“感谢。”  
“不用谢。如果愿意的话，帮我带点东西。”  
“你想要啥？”  
“我会Email一份清单。”  
“好吧，去列你的清单。我去睡了。”托尼挂断了通话，把平板面朝下一扔，没脱衣服就钻进了被窝。他听到平板发出嘟的一声，通知他收到了新邮件。呻吟了一声闭上双眼。

 

混乱的一周，托尼记得的只有咖啡、编程序和没完没了的检查。繁重的工作加上失眠，见到私人飞机的时候，托尼觉得自己字面意义上要累晕过去。他十分高兴地见到了帮他买东西的女人和她的孩子。要知道他根本连溜出门透口气的时间都没有。那是一大堆秋叶原的袋子，大部分源自克林特清单。还有一些是挑给史蒂夫的礼物。  
起飞后托尼打开每一个袋子，检查到底买了些什么。克林特的漫画书、等身抱枕，甚至还有一顶珠宝皇冠。他看到一只精美的毛绒绒芝麻面包圈抱枕，凸出来的芝麻籽用的是闪亮而光滑的绦纶面料，每一条线缝都很缝得十分完美。抱枕大到足够可以当枕头来用，枕套可拆卸。面料的主色是奶油，很浅很干净，只有史蒂夫这种干净整洁又听话的孩子才不会把它弄脏。托尼倒在座位上，闭上眼，迫不及待地想回家。

“托尼！”  
他猛地惊醒，环顾四周，努力抓往飞奔而来，跳到他身上抱住他脖子的史蒂夫。他愉快地揉了揉孩子地金发，咧开嘴冲他微笑，“嗨，伙计，你怎么来了？”  
“我问波茨女士来接你时能不能带上我。”史蒂夫一边解释一边把脸埋在托尼的脖子上。  
“真的？”托尼笑出声。他从未想过自己会得到史蒂夫这样的关注。  
“原来你在这里！”小辣椒匆匆跑过来，头发湿答答地，“我以为把你弄丢了！”她的衣服在滴水，“他跑得真快。”  
“可不是！”托尼抱着史蒂夫站起来，因为手上的重量几乎又倒回座椅，他的背发出呻吟。“哦，上帝，他们到底给你喂了啥？”  
“你不能呼叫神却什么也不说。”史蒂夫笑着教训他。  
“哦，好的——那么这样……应该怎么说？肉团子？这是个词吗？我觉得是，我记得也许听过这个词。”  
史蒂夫咯咯地笑。  
“好吧，肉团子就是小肉团，”托尼抱紧史蒂夫，“他们到底给你喂了啥，你比我离开的时候重了十磅。”  
“克林特给我买了奥利奥，”史蒂夫偷偷看着小辣椒，像是在说什么恐怖故事，“我不应该告诉别人。”  
小辣椒抬了抬眉，“我已经知道了。”她说着走过来，从托尼手中接过史蒂夫，放在购物袋边上。“别再跳到托尼身上，他老了，而且背不好。”  
“不是这样！”托尼抱怨，揉着自己的背，“只是现在没法一直扛着迷你史蒂夫。”  
小辣椒微笑着弯下腰，抚平史蒂夫的头发，“你能帮我拎一个购物袋么？托尼还得去开个会，他又迟到了。”  
“又？”托尼皱眉，“我才到十分钟。”  
“是复仇者的会。”小辣椒柔声解释，看着史蒂夫拎起最小的袋子，“来机场的路上娜塔莎打来电话，实际上，她有点紧张。”  
“啊？”托尼在史蒂夫试图多拿一个袋子之前拿起其他的购物袋，“我从没见过她紧张，她真的会紧张？”  
“她真的会，而且相信我，你不会想知道原因。”小辣椒领着他们走出飞机，“我觉得是因为队长。”  
托尼叹气，“这段时间啥事不是因为队长。”  
“没错，”下楼梯时小辣椒接过史蒂夫手中的袋子，因为袋子太大太重，已经拖到了地上。“亲爱的，我来拿这个，你帮我先开下车门好吗？”  
史蒂夫跑向那辆梨绿色的宾利。  
“他们有些坏消息，”小辣椒等史蒂夫跑开后说：“九头蛇和一些其他史蒂夫的敌人发现了这个事。科尔森几分钟前打来电话，说目前事态在控制之下，但是他们需要开个会来讨论一个更好的计划。他建议在敌人的第一波攻击之前，史蒂夫最好不要离开大厦。”  
“棒极了，”托尼耸耸肩，来到车尾。“请帮我开一下行李箱。”  
“嗯。”  
托尼把购物袋塞进去，小心关上了塞得满满的行李箱。他爬到后座上，挤在史蒂夫旁边，小辣椒坐到驾驶座边上。“嘿，Happy，过得怎么样？”  
Happy不好意思地咧嘴一笑，“不错，你呢？”  
“一切正常，除了有个工作狂进驻我的灵魂。”托尼耸了耸肩，看着史蒂夫关上他那边的车门，然后帮他绑好安全带。“我的大厦怎么样？”  
“还是老样子，”Happy耸肩，发动车子，“你要不要吃中饭？”  
“汉堡，”托尼舔了舔嘴唇，“我怀念汉堡。”  
“好的，”Happy大笑，开着车子，“去吃汉堡——小辣椒你介意么？”  
小辣椒脸上带着笑容翻了个白眼，“来吧，亲爱的，我们去吃汉堡。我给娜塔莎打个电话，告诉她我们在哪里。”她哼着歌拿出手机，“她会气疯的——我会都怪在托尼头上，我相信你不会介意？”  
“没错，”托尼嗤了一声，倒在后座上，转向史蒂夫，“你饿不饿？”  
史蒂夫飞快地点头，“我们真的可以吃汉堡？”  
“当然可以，”托尼冲史蒂夫挤挤眼，“小辣椒说我们可以，我们还能吃炸薯条或者洋葱圈，或者两个都来一点。”  
“你和你的洋葱圈，”小辣椒大笑，她把电话放到耳边，“娜塔莎？是的，我是小辣椒。我们接到了托尼。我们要迟一点，男孩们想要汉堡。”  
“你觉得奶昔怎么样？喜欢它还是讨厌它？”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。  
“奶昔？”史蒂夫睁大了眼，“我们还可以喝奶昔？”  
“嗯嗯，我请客，你想要什么口味？”  
史蒂夫低头看了看自己的手，然后抬头看着托尼，“香草？”  
“不加巧克力？”托尼惊讶地抬起眉，“香草……好吧，我一点都不吃惊。”  
“你注意点，”小辣椒翻了个白眼，“不不，娜塔莎，不是在说你，我说托尼。嗯，嗯。”  
“别在意，史蒂夫，”托尼冲他微笑，“香草很好。”

 

托尼赶往公共厨房，试图在汉堡和奶昔填满他的胃后保持清醒。其他人都坐在餐桌边开会。科尔森坐在克林特和娜塔莎旁边，双手撑着下巴，看起来累得快要睡着了。布鲁斯坐在旁边的椅子上喝着茶，面前摊着本涂鸦用笔记本。索尔趴在对面的桌子，手搭在膝盖上。所有的复仇者看起来都快睡着了。  
托尼赶在克林特对他来一箭之前把购物袋扔在他面前。克林特咬着下唇看着纸袋，尽管很想看看里面有什么，却没有伸手去拿。  
“你迟到了，”科尔森叹气，“你们真的停车去吃了汉堡？”  
“真的，”托尼坐在克林特旁边的椅子上，“刚刚经历了一段长途飞行，我需要食物，有什么问题吗？”  
“在你搞出那些破事后？你问我有没有问题？”娜塔莎咆哮，她双手抱胸，目光像是能烧化玻璃。  
托尼畏缩了下，他把椅子往后推了几吋，让自己多一点逃跑空间。“你看，我并没有说什么他不知道的东西。他早就发现了事情不对劲，他先和你谈过。”  
“他和我谈过，然后我告诉他我们以后再讨论这个。你才是那个不知道闭嘴的家伙！”娜塔莎厉声说。  
“孩子们，”科尔森皱着眉打断他们，“如果你们不介意的话，我想先来谈谈为什么我们会聚在这里。相互指责对现在的状况毫无帮助。如果九头蛇抓到队长……我想你已经听说过这件事了，斯塔克？”  
托尼倒在椅背上，“小辣椒提了一下，”他看了娜塔莎一眼，“但是史蒂夫在车上，她不能多说。插一句，现在她带着史蒂夫填报表，小史蒂夫看起来很喜欢这个活。”  
科尔林微笑，“他一直喜欢文书工作。看这个。”他递了份文件给托尼。  
托尼打开文件夹，一点都不喜欢他看到的东西。文件夹里是大厦的安全监控镜头拍下的照片。每张照片里都是同一群人，尽管他们装成了不同的样子。托尼抬起头，皱着眉，“你肯定他们是九头蛇？而不只是些疯子？”  
“他们是九头蛇，我已经确认过名单。你一去日本出差他们就出现了，”科尔森说：“他们成对出现，好像在找什么。起初我们以为这是老一套，他们想偷你的技术。但是在贾维斯的帮助下我们发现，他们并不是在找什么技术，他们在找史蒂夫。”  
“那为什么今天之前你们一直没提过？”托尼愤怒了。他们已经发现这群王八蛋几个星期，却什么也没和他说。如果他知道这些，绝对不会让Happy载他们去吃汉堡。  
“我们需要你来做一个应急计划——我敢肯定你知道是为什么。他们一直在升级他们的窃听装备，我们不能冒电话被监听的危险。情况看起来比我们料想的要复杂得多。直到一小时之前，我们还以为所有的事都在控制中。照片里的人现在正在神盾‘作客’，所以我们以为，”科尔森的手指叩着桌面，“老实说，经过审讯，我们发现他们都是克隆体，都不是真人。”  
托尼揉着前额呻吟一声。太好了，他从艰苦地马拉松工厂旅程回来，发现等着他的居然是这个。“你是说有一大堆九头蛇的克隆机器人围着这里？”  
“很不幸，是的。我们让贾维斯扫描匹配人群，发现每个特征体都同时出现在几个地方。”科尔森做了个鬼脸，“很明显，我们不能在市区里直接使用EMP干掉他们。”  
“是的，我明白这个。”托尼继续翻看文件，“我假定你想把史蒂夫带到其他地方去——把他藏起来，远离这些家伙。如果他们已经搞了这么多克隆机器人混在外面，大厦已经不安全。”  
“没错，”娜塔莎用手指敲着自己的胳膊，凶狠地说：“这就是为什么我们需要你待在这里，而不是在只有Happy的保护下去吃汉堡。”  
托尼叹息，“你们需要我做什么？我可以帮你们造一个远程控制克隆机器人的东西，让他们更容易停止运转。不，更正一下，我马上就去造一个远程关闭克隆机器人的东西。还有其他什么是需要我做的？”他合上文件夹，记住了里面所有的东西。  
“会后我们要对一下史蒂夫的现实故事，免得穿帮。”克林特一边说，手指一边慢慢移向托尼扔给他的购物袋。科尔森准确地敲中他的手指，让他飞快地收回手。克林特气呼呼地说：“我们不是已经搞定了？”  
“你们到底和他说了什么？”托尼有点害怕听到答案。  
“我们用了你的间谍故事，”科尔森耸肩，“莎拉•罗杰斯被神盾招募，使用时间机器给我们送来了她的儿子。是的，”科尔森摇了摇头，叹气，“因为他只有7岁。我们技术合成了一些照片，给了莎拉•罗杰斯另一种生活。他现在还不能分辨哪些是真的哪些是假的。想信我，我检查了每一个细结，再也不会出现搞错棒球比赛那种事。”  
“所以你们告诉那孩子，他妈妈是神盾的超级间谍？”托尼摇了摇头，这听起来太疯狂了。但是科尔森是对的，对一名7岁的孩子来说，这是个合理的解释。他还搞不清科学和时光机这些狗屁事。  
“我们有一个专业团队处理照片——干得很棒。”娜塔莎愁眉不展，“这很很残酷，但是很有效。”  
“你最好在史蒂夫恢复正常时把这些都烧掉。”托尼嘟囔，“他绝对不想看到自己的母亲出现在假照片里。”  
“我同意，”索尔站起来，“这太过残忍。就算没有这些队长都已经经历了太多。如果让我说，我不会让你们欺骗他。但是在这种情况下——这是个不错的主意。史蒂夫相信他看到的东西，才会继续和我们待在一起。”  
“真正的问题不是他信不信，”布鲁斯喝了一小口茶，放下茶杯，“问题是谁去讲这个故事。”  
托尼站起来，推开面前的文件，“是啊，我相信你们能很好的处理这件事，我还有工作要处理。”  
“斯塔克——”  
“你们看，我干得还不错，但我还没那么厉害。让超级间谍们来处理这个吧。”托尼往外边走边说：“我已经对这孩子说了太多谎，现在轮到你们来干这个。”

托尼尽最大的努力迅速工作，缺乏睡眠的大脑拖慢了工作进度。他花了好些时间才建立起远程控制克隆机器人能源开关的原型。然后开启原型，开始跑自动调试，确保没有Bug，也没有什么没考虑到的地方。直到这时候他才有空倒在椅子上，猜测其他人是不是已经和史蒂夫讲了那个‘宏伟’的谎言。他可以问贾维斯，但坦率地说，他真的不想知道。他揉了揉眼睛，试图忽略后背传来的越来越剧烈地疼痛。等到远程控制装制进入实体生产，他就可以开始考虑其他的应急计划。  
“Sir？”  
“什么事？贾维斯。”  
“罗杰斯队长请求进入工作室。”  
“是史蒂夫还是罗杰杰斯队长？”  
“Sir，是我的错，史蒂夫请求进入。”  
托尼转动椅子，看到史蒂夫站在门外，脸贴在玻璃上，努力想看清里面到底有些什么。他两颊泛红，整个脸压扁在玻璃上。“让他进来。”托尼抹了把脸。  
史蒂夫退后一步，等到玻璃门滑开，才小心翼翼地走进来。他走得很慢，眼睛四处张望，估量见到的每一样东西。看到钢铁侠的盔甲和笨笨的时候，他猛地呆住。托尼还来不及和他打招呼，就看到史蒂夫冲出了工作室，消失在走廊里。  
“史蒂夫？”托尼站起来，背痛得像是要裂开。  
史蒂夫在拐角处探出头，紧紧抓着门框，两眼瞪到铜钱大，“托尼？”  
“出了什么事？小家伙？”托尼一手揉着后背，走到门口，“吓到了？”  
史蒂夫点头。  
托尼伸开双臂，“来，没事。小家伙，到这里来，我带你四处逛逛。”  
史蒂夫回头看了看，然后胆怯地盯着地板往前走，直到撞上托尼的腿都没有抬头。史蒂夫跑住托尼的双腿，把头埋在他身上。  
“哦，真的没事。”托尼摸了摸史蒂夫的头。他很想把史蒂夫抱起来，但是疼痛的后背不允许他这么做。他跪下来，抱紧史蒂夫。他知道第一次见到这样的工作室是什么感受。他第一次进到霍华德的工作室也吓得够呛，在他的童年时代，一直都多多少少有点害怕那个地方。“没事的，这里没有任何东西会伤害你。来，我知道看起来很可怕，但这是个安全的地方。”  
“你保证？”史蒂夫把头埋在托尼的脖子上小声说。  
“我保证。小兔乖乖，这里很安全。”  
“好的。”史蒂夫答应，仍然把头埋在托尼的肩上，他死死抱着托尼的脖子，贴在他胸前，“我相信你。”  
托尼做了个鬼脸，把史蒂夫抱起来。他的背在尖叫，不过还没有那么糟——至少不会现在把孩子摔下去。他很肯定自己一会就得躺平在地上，为现在的壮举付出代价。不过让史蒂夫觉得安全，这一切都是值得的。他先把史蒂夫抱到盔甲面前，让他看到盔甲不会动，正在等待着有人操作。“这是钢铁侠。”  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地从他的肩头瞄了眼盔甲，小声说，“它好大。”  
“并没有那么大。”托尼走得更近些，拍了拍盔甲的头，“你看，他不会咬人。”  
史蒂夫不太相信。但是他伸出手，模仿托尼的动作拍了拍头盔。面罩没动静让他放松了些，但他还是飞快地收回了手。“你从哪里搞到它的？”  
“我是个工程师，记得么？我造了它。”托尼托住史蒂夫的屁股，“贾维斯，帮我解除一下头盔和手套的连接。”  
“好了，需要叫笨笨过来帮忙么？”  
托尼听到背后传来笨笨悲伤地嘟嘟声，他笑着摇了摇头，拿起头盔，“他还是待在那边比较好。”他把头盔举在史蒂夫面前，让他看里面的电子线路，“看，什么也没有，没有人躲在里面。”  
史蒂夫摸了摸头盔内侧，什么都没发生。他似乎有点惊讶，“你是骑士？”  
托尼笑了笑，“不太准确。这是套盔甲，所以你可以把我当成骑士。”他把头盔放回去，拿起左手手套。装甲自动展开，爬上他的手臂，扣在正确的位置。  
史蒂夫看得睛珠都要跳出来，他猛地往后倒，差点从托尼身上掉下去。  
“没问题，你看，”托尼安抚他，举起穿着盔甲的手，“它不会伤害我，这就像戴了只金属手套。”  
史蒂夫提心吊胆地看着他，“你确定？”  
“百分之百确定。”托尼伸出手缓慢地握拳然后放开，“来，摸一摸看。”  
史蒂夫怯生生地戳了戳托尼的手，沿着手套的指关节缓缓摸上去，然后抬起头来，带着满面笑容，“哇！你造的？真的？”  
“当然，”托尼把史蒂夫放到地上，“我真的真的造了这套盔甲。来，继续试试，打开胸甲看看。你弄不坏它，放心。随便玩。”史蒂夫扑到盔甲上，手沿着盔甲的腿和躯干部分摸上去。他的眼睛闪着光，满脸兴奋。  
“你看，”托尼转向跟在身后的笨笨，“我说了没事。”  
笨笨挥舞着机械手表示同意。  
托尼脱下手套放回原处。虽然他很喜欢展示盔甲，但现在还不到给史蒂夫演示推进器的时候。就算一切情况都在控制下，也绝不是人人都会喜欢让他带着孩子到处飞。日子还长着，总有一天他会有机会。毕竟，看史蒂夫飞来飞去一定很棒。该死，也许他可以给史蒂夫造一套迷你盔甲，这一定很好玩。他看着史蒂夫在盔甲上爬来爬去，把他的小手放在每一个能够到的地方。托尼靠在一旁，拍了拍旁边的笨笨，“你看，他也喜欢这样。”  
史蒂夫终于看够了盔甲，他转过身，看到了笨笨。一瞬间，恐惧又抓住了他，他的腿开始发软，不得不倒退一步。  
“这是笨笨。”托尼故意拍了拍笨笨的机械手，好让史蒂夫看清楚没有危险，“我造他的时候和你差不多大。”  
“真的吗？”史蒂夫走近了些，伸出手，“嗨。”  
托尼拍了拍笨笨，“去吧，温柔点，他太小。”  
“我不小。”史蒂夫抱怨。  
笨笨滚动着轮子靠近史蒂夫，直到离孩子只有几吋。他举起手，慢慢伸地去，轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的肩膀。然后放下手，张开，放在史蒂夫面前。  
史蒂夫笑着握住笨笨的手摇了摇。当笨笨用同样的摆手回应他时，他尖叫一声，跳起来，紧紧抓住笨笨的胳膊，挂在小机器人身上。  
“哟，你们处得不错，对吧。”托尼用脚尖拍着地板。  
史蒂夫咯咯地笑着，由着笨笨带着他缓慢转圈。  
“叛徒，”托尼低笑，他回到办公桌前，一边看着笨笨和史蒂夫玩耍，一边继续工作。尽管他知道贾维斯会一直看着。“贾维斯，录像。”  
“正在录像中，Sir。”贾维斯的语气有几分揶揄。  
“很好，”托尼满面笑容。他拿出那袋在日本买的东西，把里面给史蒂夫的礼物一样样摆出来。他本来打算晚一点再把礼物送给他，不过现在看来是个好时间。  
笨笨举着手臂又转了一圈，带着史蒂夫驶向托尼。“看起来你们都有了新朋友，”托尼微笑。  
史蒂夫松手跳了下来，伸着舌头，拍了拍笨笨的手，然后咧着嘴转向托尼，“真好玩！”  
“看上去不赖，”托尼同意，“我现在个子太大了，不能再骑着他玩。你的个头倒是正合适。”  
“没错，”史蒂夫点头，看着托尼“那些是啥？”  
“哦，这些，”托尼指着工作室里的垃圾，把手举到胸前，故意眨了眨眼，“只是一些我准备扔掉的东西。”  
“不是！”史蒂夫把手叉在腰上。  
“哦，你是说这些？”托尼拿起他的第一份礼物。他把芝麻面包圈抱枕递给史蒂夫。抱枕对于孩子来说太大了，托尼看到他努力抱住的样子，几乎忍不住笑容，“这是给你的。”  
“给我的？”史蒂夫努力把抱枕抱在胸前，“真的？”  
“当然是真的。”托尼拿起另一件礼物，“这个也是给你的。”他递给史蒂夫一套水彩笔。这是可以清洗的水彩，而且很容易使用。这种东西并不是日本独有，但他们质量更好，色彩更鲜艳。他的购物助理向他推荐了这个东西，因为她的孩子整天都在玩。  
史蒂夫一手抓着水彩，另一只手仍然抱着芝麻面包圈的抱枕。“谢谢你。”他有些局促地换了个站姿。  
“不用谢，”托尼拿起最后一件礼物，他拿着在手里倒来倒去，希望史蒂夫会喜欢这个。这是个老式的高达模型，需要自己组装和涂色。严格地说，他不知道史蒂会喜不喜欢机器人。不过看他和笨笨处得不错，应该不是什么大问题。“这个，”他把盒子递给史蒂夫，“如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起玩。”  
“这是什么？”史蒂夫从抱枕和水彩笔间探出头，咬着下嘴唇，试图看明白盒子上的日文文字。  
“这是个机器人的手办模型。来自于一个动画片。这东西和我的钢铁侠盔甲有点像，只是没有那么多功能，而且没那么大。”托尼耸了耸肩。他知道这有点私心作祟，因为他小的时候可没有组装和涂色小机器人的机会。他在像史蒂夫这么大时，有一整屋的模型车、船、飞机，甚至潜艇。包装盒上总是说，要孩子们在父母的陪同下制作玩耍。但从来没有家长陪他玩，除了老贾维斯。就算没有成年人监督，他也从没把自己的手粘在一起过。但据贾维斯说，他离那一步只有一线之遥。他很擅长做模型——但他一直期待着与人一起装配点东西。一个人做这些，实在是有点……寂寞……  
“你愿意和我一起做？”史蒂夫有点不敢相信。  
“当然愿意。”托尼揉了揉史蒂夫的头发，“我知道你喜欢画画，对吧？你可以帮我把所有的模型涂色，而我帮你把他们组装起来。这一定很好玩。”  
“太棒了！”史蒂夫扑过来，试图在抓住手上礼物的同时，抱住托尼的腿。“玩具店晨有很多锡兵，但是妈妈说，我们一年只能卖得起一只。我用妈妈从邻居那里借来的笔给他们涂色。我画得不错！这会很好玩！”  
托尼把手放在史蒂夫头上，“锡兵？嗯，也许我能看看哪里有卖，如果你想要的话。”  
史蒂夫抱紧了托尼的腿，“谢谢你。你真是太好了。”  
“这没什么。”托尼清了清嗓子。  
“哦！”史蒂夫松开托尼的腿，放下手中的礼物，抓起托尼的手，把他往工作室门外拽。“布鲁斯说要你上楼吃晚饭。我差点忘了。  
“晚饭？已经这么晚了吗？”  
“您已经在工作室待了36小时，Sir。”贾维斯插话。  
托尼叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，“好吧，我已经完全没了时间观念。”  
“布鲁斯做了辣的东西，”史蒂夫带着他走向电梯，“你能教我怎么吃吗？”  
“当然，”贾维斯自动把他们带到公共楼层，“来，我们去吃辣。”


End file.
